Naruto, ninja of the Mist
by Shadowspiri5
Summary: After the battle on the bridge, Naruto is given a strange scroll. Armed with knowlege, Watch as he masters his bloodline, the mysterious Mist,rebulids his clan, and finds what he wanted most a family. this is abandoned. Up for adopt. Notify me for details
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto and Final Fantasy or anything else except $79, a paper clip, and a Wii, and the plot and any Original Character.

A/N All new techniques will be in English along with spells

"Demonic" Talking

'What the crap?' Thinking

"**I hate humans" **Demon/Esper/other worldly being talking

"**I really hate humans" **Demon/Esper/otherworldly being thinking

* Through the fire and the Flames* singing

*(over shadow)* back up singing

_**Meteor!**_ Spell/ jutsu being cast/ used

_Strip away the ground with glistening blades _Spell chant

(1) Foot note see bottom of chapter

(A/N) Author's note

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________

Battle on the Bridge, a message form the afterlife, and Rock music?

A young man left a small circular 2 floor house floating on a small dock surrounding it. Beyond the dock was a large expanse of ocean as far as the eye could see. This was the house of Tazuna, the bridge builder in the land of Waves.

The young man was short for his age, standing at 4 feet 11 inches at age 13. He wore an oversized orange jumpsuit. His hair was a bright gold that looked as if the sun had come down heavens and kissed it. His eyes were such a vibrant blue that people felt that he was staring into their souls in his eyes was a fire that seemed to make his eyes glow. He had three birthmarks that looked like whiskers on each of his tanned cheeks. His name was Naruto.

As Naruto walked into the forest surrounding Tazuna's house he thought back to the battle on the bridge that happened a few hours ago

Flashback!!!!!!!!!

Staring at the prone life-less form of Sauske, Naruto felt a large torrent of emotions roll over him.

Rage, Hate, Sadness, Pity, Depression, and surprisingly Calmness.

Looking around at his surroundings he found the perpetrator three mirrors from the bottom of the dome of mirrors made of a peculiar white ice.

Staring at the masked assailant he felt is Rage and Hate increase drastically.

The assailant was wearing a green and blue battle kimono that made it hard to guess his gender. In between his fingers were 3 thin senbon needles in each hand. On his feet he had black shinobi sandals. On his face was a mask that showed he was a hunter-nin from Kiri. (1)

Looking at the assailant he smiled as a series of chants came to his mind. (2)

_Kupo! Round and Round you go __**Moogle!**_

_Layer upon layer make your mark now…__**Haste! **_

Then a large amount of an opal colored gas that shifted and churned as if moved by an invisible current formed. The gas had an amber glow and inside of it were prisms of distorted rainbows. The gas made Naruto calmer than he ever had been in his short thirteen year old life. As the gas rolled across the bridge the battle that was raging around the dome stopped. Nobody knew what was going on except Kakashi.

Kakashi was a man that some guessed was around age 25 standing at about 6' 2"; his mouth was covered by a dark blue fabric mask that covered his chin to the top of his nose. He had silver hair that had gravity defying spikes. He wore a long sleeved shirt that matched his mask in color. The same with his baggy pants and his sandals. He had tanned skin a few shades lighted than Naruto's. His eye's were mismatched one was red with 3 black tomoe in the iris. The other was black.

"This power, it has to be Kushina-sama's bloodline power but who is it coming from?"

Heightening his senses he noticed that Sauske was in a death-like state and that Naruto was the source of the gas, he also noticed Naruto was chanting.

Suddenly a furry animal the size of a small child with a red pom-pom appeared next to Naruto, and then the animal began to circle Naruto. Visibly nothing happened but Kakashi who had been on the receiving end of that move knew what happened. Naruto had raised his already monstrous stamina and chakra levels by 300%, and his speed and strength were increased by half that. The moogle then turned to Naruto and said.

"Doesn't attempt anymore summons or spells until you know what you're messing with. See ya kupo!

After Naruto nodded the moogle disappeared into the gas. Getting a feel for his new energy levels he marveled how powerful he felt. 'Too bad it's probably temporary.'

He thought. Pulling off his jacket and pants he revealed he wore a black muscle shirt and black cargo pants under the jumpsuit. Dropping the hideous piece of clothing on the ground it made a 3 ft. by 3 ft crater that was 6 inches deep.

"Much better" He said falling into a combat stance (3).

His right arm was in front of his chest; adorning his upper arm was curling black shadow tattoo that, when he moved his arm danced like liquid fire (4). His left arm was guarding his chest. His feet were in such an alignment that if his ankles were touching they would form a perfect right angle, on the left side. Leaning back a little completed the stance.

Charging at a speed that betrayed his small stature. Naruto jumped up to his assailant's level, which was a good 15 feet off the ground, and then he slammed his foot into the supposedly indestructible mirror and shattered it into a million pieces. His opponent was too slow. He received an insanely strong kick (5) to the gut and was sent flying back 40 feet, head over heels.

After rolling back Naruto's opponent threw the needles at him. Naruto just ducked under them yelling "You killed Sauske, now I'll kill you!" Suddenly Naruto felt his body speeding up even more as if time had slowed down the world.

As the mist disappeared Kakashi and everyone else saw Naruto charging the false hunter-nin, when a large red circle with a blue dotted outline spin around Naruto and Naruto began to speed up.

With his eye widening Kakashi exclaimed to the heavens. Only then did he notice that the strange gas was disappearing.

"Haste?! How in the ever-loving name of hell does he know Haste?! He's 13 for god sake! That spell is restricted to Uzumaki who are 16 and up!" then he noticed the

Zabuza felt his eyes widen at the mention of the word "Uzumaki".

Zabuza was a large man standing at about 6' 4" and weighing 250 lbs. all compacted muscle. His lower face and neck were covered in enough bandages to keep a hospital stock for a while. He did not wear a shirt and wore white and black camouflage pants and shinobi sandals. In his hand was a huge sword that was 7' long and 3' wide it weighed at least 100 lbs. but he was swinging the thing with one hand. His eyes were black.

'Shit! Shit! SHIT! Haku's screwed he's facing an Uzumaki! There is no way he in hell can win now if he's facing one of those Hell priests!' Zabuza thought fearing for his apprentice's life. Then Kakashi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry for interrupting but I need to make sure that my student's bones and muscles don't disintegrate. So let's finish this. Jumping back from Zabuza's range he made 5 hand seals and thrust his right hand down with his left grasping his wrist. After a few seconds lightning burst to life in his palm. Charging forward Kakashi thrust his palm into Zabuza's heart, with a cry of _**Chidori**_. Sighing he turned to make sure Naruto was okay when he heard a sickening "Crack!" Increasing his speed Kakashi found his blonde student sitting next to a damasked hunter-nin, his eyes were glazed over as if he was in a trace. Checking under the false hunter's neck he found it was broken in 3 places. 'He's dead' Kakashi thought looking over at his student he found Naruto was having trouble staying in his current position. Checking his student's legs and spine he found that both of Naruto's legs were broken beyond repair and many muscles around his spine were either snapped or had the consistency of Jell-O.

Ignoring the remains of the gas he gently picked up Naruto and carried him to Sakura.

Sakura was of average height for her age standing at 5' 2". Her most distinguishing features were her back length bubble gum pink hair and her slightly larger than normal forehead. She wore a knee length dress with biker shorts underneath of it. The dress was cherry red with a white border. In the middle of the dress was a white circle. Her skin was slightly tanned. She also had emerald eyes.

As Kakashi approached Sakura, Naruto's eyes widened to full alertness. Talking in a pained whisper he said. "Kakashi-sensei why do my back and legs hurt so bad?"

Answering Naruto's question Kakashi said. "Naruto don't move, both your legs are broken, and many muscles around your spine are shredded."

Just as Sakura was about to ask Kakashi about Sauske's condition she heard their conversation. Her eyes widening her immediately tried as much as she could to support him. Tazuna had helped to by placing two cement bags under Naruto's arms as supports.

Tazuna was a tall man nearing 65 years old. He was 6'3" and had a brownish complication. His head of gray hair was covered by a traditional Japanese style straw hat. He wore a gray vest with a darker shirt underneath it. He had a pair of gray pants and a pair of heavy leather work boots. He had brown eyes.

Then a snobbish voice said

"Well I was going to finish him after you had weakened him but you did that. So I don't have to pay him. Men attack them you can do anything with the girl."

Looking over to the voice they saw a balding man shorter than Naruto in a black business suit, accompanied by an army of mercenaries.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared next to Naruto and said.

"Kid if you can stop that little bastard then I'll let you use my sword in my memory (6). You're an Uzumaki you're the only one who can stop him"

Looking up at Zabuza Naruto saw that he had become transparent and gained a bluish glow to him.

"You're a ghost?" Naruto said weakly. Zabuza nodded "hurry kid their coming."

Naruto looked over to Sakura Naruto said.

"Sakura-chan help me up."

Nodding she grabbed Naruto's shoulder lightly and slowly pulled him up. Facing towards the mob of mercenaries Naruto began to chant.

_Smoldering flames far below punish the wicked__, __**Firaja! **_(7)

The effects were instantaneous and the remaining gas suddenly began to swirl in a whirlpool motion until it exploded in a giant fireball incinerating everything in the range namely the mob and the small man. As he lay on the ground the lower half of his body completely incinerated Kakashi walked over to him and was about to finish the job, but he was interrupted when the slimy little troll said.

"Please spare me I'll give you anything you want; money, power, and women, anything you want I'll even give you…."

He was interrupted when a crossbow bolt forcibly inserted itself in his head.

Looking over Kakashi saw every villager from the village in wave armed and ready to go, with Inari at the head with the crossbow that fired the deadly bolt.

Inari was an 8 year old boy of average height with black hair under a striped cap. He wore navy blue overalls, also he wore white shoes.

Seeing the carnage and the little man dead. They broke into tumulent cheers. Shouting

"Gato is dead! Break out the booze, were going to celebrate! Loot Gato's stronghold, give the hero's first pick!"

Then Naruto blacked out.

End Flashback!

As soon as they had gotten to Tazuna's house, Naruto felt extreme pain in his legs, then his body began forcibly ejecting the shattered bodes in his legs and replaced them with new ones. (8) Sauske who had woken up just as Naruto's legs started to shoot out bones, lost his lunch. His legs were still a little weak but he managed to get up the hill to Zabuza and Haku's graves. Surprisingly his legs had scabs from the holes where the bones came out.

Standing in front of Zabuza's grave he grabbed the hilt of the blade and yanked. The sword came out easily and Naruto was amazed at how light it felt and could only guess how long it took to make this masterpiece. "Don't worry Zabuza your sword is in good hands." Noticing the spiral mark on the end of the blade closest to him, he saw it matched the spiral on his back.

'It needs a new name' he thought

'I've got it! New Dawn, a fitting name for a new beginning for this blade.'

After paying his respects to Zabuza and Haku he sealed New Dawn in a storage scroll that he kept in his kunai holster. Returning the scroll in its place he headed to a tree with a view of the shoreline. Using chakra he climbed to the lowest branch which was about 20 ft off the ground. Sitting down on the branch with his back on the trunk he stared out into the horizon. He vaguely wondered what that power he used was.

A flicker of that strange gas was caught in the corner of his eye and he looked for the source. He found it was his arm. Examining the gas he was mystified by its other-worldly glow and beauty. The gas was coming out of seemingly random points in his arm. Then the gas began to appear at an incredible rate. Looking out to the horizon he saw a large amount of gas appear and collect around the general area that he was in.

Soon there was a large cloud of gas surrounding Naruto. As Naruto stared into the strange gas he was both scared and mystified. Watching the gas shift and churn put him in a trance similar to hypnosis. Suddenly a dim outline appeared in the gas. It was vaguely humanoid, and as it came closer Naruto saw it was defiantly human. As the figure came closer Naruto felt a strange feeling of kinship with it. Soon the figure came into full view and Naruto saw it was a woman.

The woman was of middling height standing at about 5' 11". She had medium length flame red hair, and milk white skin. She wore a sky blue and white robe that reminded him of a priests'. On her right shoulder was a white and orange armband wit a spiral on it not unlike the one sewn into the right shoulder of the orange monstrosity he called a jumpsuit. On he ears were 2 earrings that looked like the sharp end of a kunai. (9) Looking around she found Naruto in his leafy perch in the tree. With not even a glance of effort she began to float to his branch. This action caused Naruto to become so unbalanced that if not for his chakra he would have fallen. Then looking directly at him she spoke in a voice anyone would kill their kids and eat them with BB-Q sauce for.

"Naruto? Can you hear me? If you can please listen to my words very carefully. There is not much time. If you are seeing this then let me tell you your blood line as been activated. If it activated in a combat situation you probably used powerful techniques to defend yourself. Don't do too much strenuous exercise, your body is still getting used to the Mist being absorbed into your body. The Council of Sacren Elders has allowed me to give you the first basic scroll for using our blood line and 5 scrolls of my choosing which you will get in a minute. I have only a few minutes to say what I want, but if I had time to say everything we would both be dead. I can only give you a message and a clue. The clue is…"

"Underneath the sacred faces lies a grove of trees that whispers with the wind. Give them your name and status and the way will be clear."

'Who is she' Naruto thought

As if reading his mind she spoke "I am your mother Naruto. And I'll love you even in death. Good luck Naurto, my son, Uzumaki clan head. If you need answers, tell one of my students; Genma, Sarutobi Asuma, and Gecko Hayate that, the wheel of destiny will turn once more. They'll know what you're talking about."

With those last words the gas disappeared leaving 2 scrolls. On was small with a thick black band around both ends. It was labeled "Instruction"

The other was a large scroll that was the same color as the gas. It was labeled "Uzumaki basic scroll level 1: Clan laws, basic Mist training, and introduction to Uzumaki fighting styles" Both had a red wax seal on them.

(Warning: Epic Naruto pain sequence commencing I'll be doing this every so often)

After coming out of his trance Naruto lost control of his chakra and slid sideways. After 20 seconds of falling through branches, thorned vines, and other painful objects that cut him in various places, Naruto landed on a tree branch… on his groin… hard.(A/N Lets look at this for a minute, groin + tree branch + falling at high speeds = fail, oh yah and a whole lot of pain.)After hitting the ground (Naruto: what the fuck did I do to deserve this?)Naruto walked over to the scrolls and examined them. The smaller one looked legit but the second one was a little suspicious. He tried opening it but the scroll wouldn't open. Looking at the seal, he remembered a lesson he half slept through because of he had been recovering from the lingering aches and pains from a particularly nasty beating the villagers gave him the night before.

(Epic pain sequence end)

Flashback!

Naruto had been lying down on his desk with his whole body aching from the beating the night before. Iruka the only teacher who actually saw him as a human was giving a lecture on chakra seals. He had said that blood seals were red wax seals that could only be opened by a certain individual or anyone related by blood to that person. It was mainly used to protect family secrets.

The way to open it was to swipe some blood over the seal.

End Flashback

Swiping some blood from a cut he got on the way down on the seal. The scroll opened, and he found it was written in such advanced kanji (10) that he could only make out every third word of the first few sentences. From what he could read it said.

_________ 1 The _______ and you

The _____ is _____. We are ______ of the _______. The _______ ___________ us with this _______ and _______ power. Why? We will _____ know.

Not understanding a lick of it(Not understanding any of it.)Naruto vaguely thought about taking it to Sakura to help him translate but he discarded that thought. 'Knowing Sakura she'll accuse me of stealing from Sauske and give it to him.'

So he decided to ask Kakashi for help. Pocketing the smaller scroll Naruto grabbed the scroll and attached it to his back with chakra, and headed back to Tazuna's house.

Timeskip 5 minutes

After entering the dining everyone stared at his bloodied and bruised form, just then Naruto's legs gave out and he fell. After he hit the floor Kakashi asked the question on all of their minds: "What happened to you, and what is that scroll?" To which Naruto answered: "In no particular order? I fell out of a tree when a bird hit me mid-flight while I was sitting in a tree using chakra. The shock of the bird hitting me caused me to lose control of my chakra and fall out of the tree. The scroll, I found buried just under the surface of the ground where I landed it is locked with a blood seal that my blood unlocked. Therefore it is mine is that right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm, by reading his body language, I can tell he's telling a half truth. I'll talk with him later about it."  
Kakashi then said. "Yes, it is yours."

"But the problem is I can't understand a word its saying can you help me translate the kanji? Kakashi-sensei?" "Yes, but first eat" Kakashi said with a look we'll discuss this later. Nodding Naruto made sure his legs could move he walked over to his seat beside Kakashi. Then Sakura began berating him about hindering "her" Sauske-kun. Naruto got so infuriated that he grabbed her wrist and yelled. "Shut up you stupid banshee bitch! Every time Sauske rejected you I helped you up. Every time you were hurt I comforted you! Did you forget who stopped that mob of mercenaries from raping you? It was me who killed Haku! It was me you stupid banshee! Sauske was out like a light! But no more! When Sauske comes out of the closet about his gayness don't come crying to me! I'm not hungry anymore." With that Naruto angrily excused himself from the table, and stormed up to his shared room with Sasuke. The reactions of everyone were varied.

Sakura was wide eyed and stammering like a maniac. Being the heiress to the Haruno trade guild in Konoha she had never been told off in her life. Coupled with Naruto helping her emotionally, she had developed an incredibly large princess complex and she thought that Sauske was her prince.

Kakashi was smirking under his mask thinking. 'About time some one told her off she needed to be shot down to earth.'

Sauske was panicking thinking. 'How'd he know kept that a well kept secret that died with my family!'

Tazuna and the rest just went to bed.

Then Kakashi walked up to Naruto's room and was about to knock on the door when he heard the sound of an electric guitar intro filled the air. Then the singer sang in a male voice.

(Listen to what's my age again by Blink 182 to get the song)

*I took her out

It was a Friday night

I wore cologne

To get to feeling right

We started making out

And she took off my pants

But then I turned on the TV *

*And that's about the time she walked out on me

Nobody likes you when your 23

And still more amused by TV shows

What the hell ADD?

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?*

*And later on

On the drive home

I called her mom from a payphone

I said I was the cops

And your husband's in jail

The state looks down n sodomy*

*And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me

Nobody likes you when your 23

And still more amused by prank phone calls

What the hell is call ID

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?*

*And that's about the time she walked away from me

Nobody likes you when your 23

And still act like you're in freshman year

What the hell is wrong with me?

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?*

*And that's about the time she broke up with me

Nobody should take themselves so seriously

With many years to fall in line

Why would you wish that on me?

I never what to act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?*

*What's my age again*

As the song finished Kakashi slammed the door open and saw Naruto with a psycadelic hand painted flying-V electric guitar (11) plugged into a small portable amp plugged into the wall. Naruto was writing notes and lyrics on a sheet of paper. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I have a gig with the band in a few weeks and we haven't written out set for it yet." Said Naruto "Well you had a decent reason for bringing it on a mission. But next time don't bring it on a mission. Can you get me a ticket?" Kakashi replied "Sure" Then Naruto pulled out the sealing scroll and whirling it out like a whip he sealed away all his stuff. "Now lets get working."

Opening the scroll Naruto and Kakashi worked until they hit a stand still a defense seal placed on the scroll blasted Kakashi with a bolt of lightning after the third paragraph, but they managed to fill in the blanks it now read.

Mist usage

Section 1 The Mist and you

The Mist is life. We are creatures of the Mist. The gods entrusted us with this great and terrible power. Why? We may never know. Chakra unlike what most people believe is actually pure concentrated Mist meaning most shinobi can use the Mist to some degree but not as well as us. We cannot use Mist to fuel our ninjustu. When the bloodline activates our bodies absorb the Mist around us and use that to fuel our spells and such. The abilities of the Mist are split into several ability sets as to not overpower our clan we can only use up to 4 ability sets; 3 full and 1 partial. The ability sets are classified as such; White, healing and regenerative support, black, main offensive, green, main support and hindrance, gray, anything dealing with time, purple, darkness and unusual support, blue, is copy cat, meaning that if you are hit within attack that does not deal with ninjustsu you will learn it, red (partial only), up to level 5 black or white –see Uzumaki basic scroll 2-, and finally yellow is summoning.

Section 2 Accessing the Mist and the unlocking process

To learn to call out the Mist you must first meditate not unlike how you used to call out chakra for the first time. Second you need to follow your chakra coils to the place where they all meet. Third you must will the Mist to come and saturate your body with its power. All of these steps must be done in an 8-sided pentagram. It can be preformed on an unconious person but that is a lot more difficult and requires a seal master.-See Clan Lead scroll Master level 19- Only then will you be able to wield the Mist. It is one of the most painful experiences in life second only to heartbreak. The when you next wake up you will be cleared from all artificial inhibitations. In jinchurikki it will destroy the demon they hold. This is because the demon will be transformed into the jinchurikki's first esper. –See Scroll of summoning 1-

The Mist is a powerful form of chakra that is not to be taken lightly. Misuse of the Mist is not tolerated.

Section 3 Basic Mist control and finding your powers

In order to use your Mist powers properly you must first gain control over them. This is obtained through 3 steps. It is usually taught alongside your clan powers to allow the child to grow acquainted with the Mist's power. –See Scroll of Mist control 1- First is the sky walk; you must push the mist around your body to lift yourself into the air. –See scroll of Mist control 2- The second is the air strike, which requires you to surround the weapon with Mist and strike at a distance with a melee weapon. – See Scroll of battlements 1- Third is the apiration; it is an imprint of your mind sent through the Mist.

Excited at what they found, Naurto fell asleep determined to ask Kakashi if he knew how to draw an eight sided pentagram. Unaware of the large winged figure about to kidnap him.

(????)

"**Hurry up with that pentagram Anima! Valefor will be here any minute with the boy!" **Said a shadowed figure in a raspy voice.

"**I'm working as fast as I can Zalera" **Said a Medium sized man with chains wrapped around his arms. He had black hair and completely black eyes. He was pouring ash onto the ground in the shape of an eight pointed star. **"There finished." **He said.

Suddenly a red and white portal opened up on the floor. Soon a young man with Red hair and green eyes appeared with a sleeping Naruto in his arms. He noticed Zalera was looking a t him funny and he said **"He fell asleep before I took him."** Satisfied with the answer he told Valefor to put Naruto in the center of the pentagram.

"**Let us begin… Ifrit, wake him up! I can't have him asleep while we do this."**

Nodding a muscular man with flames for hair kicked Naruto in the side. This caused him to wake up.

Before he could say anything Ifrit said **"Hold it kid we're not going to hurt you. We're going to have you cooperate. Do you remember the way the Mist ceremony works?" **Seeing Naruto's nod he continued** "We need you to do exactly as the scroll said ok?"** After seeing Naruto's nod he said "**Ok kid you're on."**

With that Naruto jumped into his chakra coils to find the source after what seemed like hours Naruto followed his coils until he saw a vast lake. Covering the lake was a thick layer of Mist. The Mist was more chaotic than normal. Willing the Mist to saturate his body he saw he was getting nowhere. Trying even harder he was still met with nothing. Suddenly he felt a strange voice in the back of his head. "Mu...s...ic" the voice said Smiling he began to sing a song he wrote when he was younger.

(Its wake me up when September ends by Green Day)

*Summer has come and passed

The innocent will never last

Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass

7 years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends*

*Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are*

*As my memory rests

But never for gets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends*

It was only after that first verse that the Mist suddenly burst forth completely and utterly saturating his body. Then a feeling of the most intense pain he had ever felt washed over him. He screamed and writhed in pain as his body adapted to the great amount of energy in his body. Forcibly ejecting him from his own chakra coils.

Looking at the giant wave of Mist coming towards him the Kyubi had only enough time to say. "You've got to be shitting me." Before he was forcibly removed from the seal and the seal was destroyed.

After what seemed like hours but was only seconds it was over. Looking up wearily he saw all the espers were looking releived and tired. Looking at him Ifrit said. **"Alright kid your Mist is unlocked you just have to learn to use it. Now what you should do is rest and if anyone asks tell them the Espers have done their job and the Mist is here once more." **

Noding to Valefor, Valefor picked Naruto up and took him back to his room.

Foot notes

1. Village hidden in the mist

2. He's acting on instinct

3. More instinct

4. Significance will be explained later

5. Somewhere between bone-shattering strong and Chuck Norris strong

6. Same as 4

7. He won't be using this until much later

8. If the his body can't heal it it'll regrow it

9. Think Refia from FFIII in her sage class clothes only with flame red hair and a white mage's earrings

10. Chinese characters

11. Yes, I know its Jimmi Hendrix's guitar so bite me

Status

(I'll be doing this every time something major happens)

Naruto

Danger level: D Chakra levels: High jonin

Armor: Orange monstrosity, black combat clothes

Weapons: 15 kunai, 30 shuriken, New Dawn (Zanbanto)

Ninjutsu: Kage bushunin, Henge, Kawami, Orioke (?), Harem no jutsu

Magic: none

Skills: Singing, guitar playing pick pocketing, lock picking

Accessories: Oath to Live On necklace (not shown)

Items: Guitar, amp, what's my age again sheet music, Uzumaki basic scroll level 1, instruction scrolls, Storage scrolls

________________________________________________________________________

The line near the end of the story is a mistake that I can't erase o don't mind it.


	2. Important note

Listen up everyone. I'm dealing with a lot of crap in my life mainly my keyboards busted and I'm struggling to instal my new one.I'm writing this with the on-screen keyboard. So I haven't been able to update. Please note that this is my first fan fic. I've got the plot for the next chapter set up but I need help with what weapon Naruto should end with. Vote for the one you choices are:

For Weapon:

Twin Daggers

Spear

Kanata

Ninjato

Claws

Bow

Experimental gun

Sword

Great Sword

Vote for Just 1!I'm leaning towards the spear or ninjato myself. Poll ends in 1 week. Go to my profile and

Thanks

Shadowspiri5


	3. Sorry, my bad

Sorry everyone. Had a fail moment earlier today. The poll is now on my profile current standings are:

1 Spear 1

2 Bow 1

3 Great Sword 1

4 Twin Daggers 1

5 Kanata

6 Ninjato

7 Claws

8 Experimental gun

9 Sword

Keep on voting. Also I'm turning 17 in 2 days. Yah for me!

Thanks,

Shadowspiri5


	4. Well, this is wierd

Hey everyone. Poll's over! And the winner is……….

Holy shit! It's a 6-way tie!! Here are the results:

(I am counting reviews with opinions as votes for the record)

1 Spear 3

2 Bow 3

3 Ninjato 3

4 Claws 3

5 Twin Daggers 3

6 Sword 3

7 Experimental gun 2

8 Great Sword 2

9 Kanata 1

New Poll Time! This one's choices are #1-6. Poll ends Sunday at 2:00 p.m. Please vote.

Thanks,

Shadowspiri5


End file.
